


fourteen: sick day

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Sickfic, and yet I hurt him, i love my boi Adrien and that's why i hurt him, literally ladybug is me whenever someone's even mildly hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Adrien gets sick. Marinette helps him out. Post-reveal. They're together.





	fourteen: sick day

On a warm, violet night filled with bright lights, Ladybug sat at the top of the Eiffel tower. Her red-clad legs dangled over the chilly metal. She waited for her partner, picking at her wrist and crossing and uncrossing her legs.

When a small black figure appeared on the horizon, limping towards her instead of leaping from rooftop to rooftop and whooping with joy.

She pushed herself up from her perch with a frown. "Chaton?" The figure looked up after a moment. He looked ready to collapse. She started walking to him. "Chat? Kitty, what's wrong?" He didn't respond.

She ran the last few steps, catching him just in time as he plunged forward, legs giving out. She shifted his weight to one arm and picked his legs up so he was being carried bridal-style, leaping from rooftop to rooftop until she landed on her balcony. She quickly unlocked her trapdoor, carefully lowering him down and jumping down the stairs silently. 

She laid him out on her chaise, letting her transformation fall away. Ignoring Tikki's worried hovering, she tapped on his ring twice: her signal to Plagg for letting go of his charge's transformation. 

Under the mask, Adrien looked pale and sickly. His slight gauntness wasn't much of a surprise; Gabriel Agreste was one of those models' parents that didn't feed their children. While that was worrying (she fed him at every possible opportunity), she focused on the disturbing pallor of his skin, lifting his chin and testing for his pulse. Weak, but there. 

He'd seemed more tired and off the past few days, and she saw how he hid his worse-than-usual eyebags with thicker makeup, but she'd thought nothing of it, just made a mental note to feed him more and added another dart to her board with his face on it. 

(Kidding about that last one, but she does have one with Hawkmoth's face on it. One dart for every akuma and/or casualty.)

He almost always had a change of clothes at her house, and her at his, because of the sheer amount of injuries they got. His clothes were sweat-soaked from attempting to get to their rendezvous point. She stripped his clothes off, replacing them with a fresh set, and ran his clothes in the wash she'd been planning to do that morning.

She placed a hand against his forehead, which was unnaturally flushed compared to the hollow paleness of his face. He was burning up. She cranked a little lever on the back of her chaise to lower the top, making it almost horizontal, and repositioned him accordingly. 

She turned from him abruptly, dashing to her bathroom and picking up a clean hand towel. Running it under ice-cold water in the sink, she made a mental note to pay more attention to her boyfriend's appearance- or rather, to how much effort it took to keep up his appearance.

She walked back to the chaise, draping the folded towel gently over his forehead, smiling as he shuddered and hummed in appreciation.

She hopped down the stairs two at a time, smiling at her mother and telling her that she was just getting a quick nighttime snack and that she was going to bed soon. Remember, people, that she's like fourteen or fifteen and it's, like- she turns to the stovetop clock- ten forty-five.

She heads up the stairs with a bit of camembert and half a baguette, kissing her father on the cheek on her way up. He lays on the chaise like before, but his eyes are open, and she grins at the improvement. 

"Mari?" He slurs, reaching up with one arm before dropping it from the effort.

She smiles at him. "Glad to see you awake. You gave me a little scare back there."

He tries to sit up, but she prods him on the chest, insisting that he lie back down. "You collapsed with a fever! You're not getting up for the next two days, at least!"

"Alright then, Doctor Marinette."

"I can't believe I revived you, fighting tooth and nail against the _claws of death-"_

"It wasn't _that bad_."

"Yes, it was. I revived you from the claws of death for _this_?"

"You still love me, no matter how stupid I am, right, m'lady?"

"You make me regret it sometimes, honestly."


End file.
